Snowman!
by Chibi and CO
Summary: Ryou teaches Bakura how to make a snowman... one-shot with a fluffy ending!


Snowman!

Okay, this is the first fic I'm posting up on my own. (Starlight_queen, a pal of mine posted up one of mine for me when I wanted to see what people thought.) So, I dunno how the formatting will turn out, and stuff like that. 

I've seen quite a few snow-fics so I thought I'd try one out myself. I know it's not exactly the most original topic but all similarities between this fic and other fics are unintentional. If you want to tell me you don't like it, review nicely and with reason. I think that's fair, don't you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, so don't say I'm claiming to do so. I also don't own the topic "snow" so don't try and get me kicked off the site. I only just got here!

Warning: mild shounen-ai and OOC-ness where Bakura is concerned. But oh well. ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou Bakura awoke to find himself in a VERY cold environment. 

"Hallo, what brought this on?" Ryou thought as he slipped on a bathrobe and put on his slippers, which matched his blue pajamas with clouds on. =^.^= Looking out of his bedroom window, he soon saw what the problem was. And by then, it had ceased to be problem. "It's snowing!" The albino cried in delight, and ran downstairs to wake Bakura. (Who preferred to sleep outside of his soulroom "to make sure no burglars got into the house." yah right. suuuure.) Bakura however, wasn't quite as enthusiastic as his lighter half.

"What is this 'snow'? And why is it so cold?" when he looked in the same direction as Ryou, he gave a yelp leapt backwards, nearly ending up on the floor. "Everything's gone white!" Ryou chuckled. 

"That would be the snow. It's not as bad as it looks, you can have fun in it!"

"I detest fun."

"Well I don't. I'm getting dressed, and then I'm going outside." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou smiled at his reflection as he brushed his long, silver hair. He knew Bakura wouldn't stay this way for long. He always gave in eventually. 

Sure enough, when he was pulling on his snow-boots in the hallway, Bakura appeared in the lounge doorway. Pretending not to see his Yami, Ryou turned to the front door and pushed it open, earning a soft growl from Bakura. Still pretending he was oblivious to Bakura's presence, he stepped outside and started to walk across he white front yard. Bakura's eyes widened. 

~Since when has Ryou ever ignored me?~ he thought crossly, as he put on a coat hanging from the hat-stand. He stepped outside and into the snow. It was much colder than he expected, and Bakura couldn't help but wonder why Ryou was so fussed over all this white... stuff... he started to plod his way after his hikari, having trouble walking because the snowdrifts were so deep. ~What's he up to?~ Ryou was at the other end of the yard, squishing snow into balls about the size of his fist. Bakura kept walking towards his light, before finally reaching him. Ryou smiled up at his darker half.

"I thought you weren't coming out. I'm glad you changed your mind." 

"Humph." Bakura knelt down beside Ryou. "What ARE you doing?" closer up, the white stuff was powdery and gave way under him like sand. Only instead of clinging to him, it melted and soon his knees were both soggy and frozen. 

"I'm making a snowman." Ryou started to shape the tall mound of snow he had piled up, making it look less like a heap of snow and more upright, almost humanoid really. He took a couple of pebbles and a carrot out of his pocket and inserted them in the "face" of his sculpture. "How's it looking so far?" Bakura scrutinized it closely, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find anything to gripe about, so finally he admitted;

"It's... good." Ryou grinned and grabbed a few more stones. 

"I know." he put the stones on the snowman's tummy to look like buttons, and then proceeded to draw a smiley mouth below the carrot-nose. "but he's... missing  something." he snapped his fingers. "I know! A hat and a scarf!" Bakura was confused. 

"It's only snow, so why does it need clothes?" Ryou poked his tongue out. 

"I don't care if it's snow, a good snowman needs a hat and scarf!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou and Bakura returned outside a few minutes later carrying not only a hat and scarf, but a Jacket and sunglasses too. 

"There!" Ryou cried as he adjusted the finishing touches. "It's all done!" Bakura chuckled as the young hikari put his arm on the snowman's shoulder. 

"Meet mister... uh... snowman!"

"How original." Ryou yelped as the snowman suddenly caved in, sending him to the ground amongst the remains of his model. "Careful!" Bakura grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, but unfortunately, it was too late to help the snowman. 

"Awww! All that work!" Ryou whined. "And now it's a mess." Bakura chortled away to himself at the sight of Ryou's disheveled hair and soggy clothes. 

"You don't half look a sight, hikari!" Ryou glared at his Yami, who found this immensely funny, and nearly fell on the floor laughing, 

"AHAHA! The look on your face!" he hooted. Ryou, who was getting cross by now, grabbed a fistful of snow and chucked it into Bakura's face. It went straight into the ex-tomb-robber's open mouth, and there was immediately less laughing and more choking. "Ack! I cannot breathe! Help I'm gonna choke!" He clutched his throat, as Ryou pulled him up into a sitting position and banged him on the back. 

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked, concerned. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Bakura shook his head. Ryou sighed in relief and hugged his Yami, who stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm cold. Let's go inside." Ryou agreed, and they walked back to the house together, steadying each other when one of them occasionally tripped over a root or something buried under the snow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou sipped his hot chocolate quietly, in front of a crackling fire. Bakura came in and Ryou gestured to a second mug on the table. By now, night had fallen (they spent a long time out in the snow, okay?!) And even in the dim light of the fire, it was clear they were both wearing dry clothes. Bakura nodded and sat down behind Ryou. Pulling the lighter of the two into his lap, Bakura cuddled his hikari close. Ryou yawned and looked up at his Yami, yawning. 

"It was fun out there today huh?! We should do it again sometime." Bakura kissed Ryou's cheek softly. 

"I would like that…" he began, cautiously. "…Y-" he was cut off by a loud yawn from Ryou. Chuckling, He pulled the both of them up onto the couch, where they lay, for a while, watching the fire slowly burn down until dawn arrived. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well? Was it any good or not?

Opal: GAH! All that fluff is making me want to puke…

Chibi: okay, I admit it was kinda clee-shay, (I dunno the spelling) but I think it's adorable! And I hope the reviewers do too!

Okay, please review and tell me what you think, I'd love to hear everyone's opinions!


End file.
